


Born Slippy

by spookyjenn



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyjenn/pseuds/spookyjenn
Summary: Mark gets depressed because Simon has left and is about to make a bad decision





	Born Slippy

Mark inhaled the smoke so deep, his lungs started prickling. The moonlight left traces on his bare arms, his face and on the fuel pump he was leaning against. He could still feel the sting of the last needle he shared with Sick Boy on his arm – the burning sensation as the heroin traced his veins, climbing slowly into his brain where it released all the tension that has been building up since what seemed like forever.

It’s been a year since Simon packed his kitbag in the middle of the night and left their flat with a note saying “Need to go for a while. X Sick Boy” Mark gave up looking for him after six months, it was hopeless, there was no single trace to be found. Spud had no idea what was happening (as usual), Begbie had been in jail for three years, Tommy was dead – who else was there to go to? Of course, there was always skag, but after his lover went missing, Mark decided to go cold turkey, wanting to keep his last shot in mind as the final thing he did with Simon – together.

As Mark sat there – it must’ve been at least 2am – he felt his chest clench. Not only from the huge amount of tobacco he smoked; he realized he still missed that wee fucker Simon more than ever. It was driving him mad, not knowing how to react, being unsure of his boyfriend’s whereabouts – Mark couldn’t stand the helplessness. Hell, he even went to fucking Amsterdam looking for Sick Boy. For the first time in months, Renton felt a strong urge for shooting up. Just once. Just this time. “Fuck it”, he told himself, letting out a sigh as he rose up on his feet, flicked his cigarette and started pacing towards the nightclub him, Spud and Simon used to go to in search of smack.

-

The flickering neon lights and the deep vibrations of the bass were the first things Mark noticed when he entered the shabby disco. He went to the bar, opting for a beer before he started the hunt for skag.

As his eyes roamed across the room, Mark’s heart stopped for a second. In  a corner, he saw a guy. Blonde, lanky, fucking smug grin on his face.

_You had chemicals boy_

_I’ve grown so close to you_

Mark stepped towards the familiar figure.

_Let your feelings slip, boy_

_But never your mask boy_

Their eyes met. No doubt, it was Simon.

_You are my drug boy, you're real boy_

Simon stood there frozen, his mouth agape, as Mark ran into him. “What the FUCK, Simon, WHAT THE FUCK?” The words stumbled out of Renton’s mouth as he started aiming for the Blonde’s face with his fist. “Who the fuck do you think YOU ARE, you useless cunt. I’ve been fucking looking for you, I thought you were dead, WHAT THE FUCK?”

Simon raised his hands above his head in defense , trying to escape Mark’s flying fists.

“Aye, Rents, will you listen just this once, FOR FUCK’S SAKE”, he shouted, finally breaking free of Mark’s rage. “I knew I shoulda fucking told you – I went to rehab, Rents, to get off heroin, FUCK. If I told anyone, I knew you woulda contacted me and believe me, I was fucking serious this time, Mark. I’m done with skag, for good, fuck, I did this for us! I's gonna come see you first thing tomorrow morning” Spit was spraying from Sick Boy’s mouth as he tried to explain himself desperately. But still, he knew fucking well how Mark must’ve felt the whole time.

“I fucking missed you, you prick.” Mark cried as his rage slipped away and turned into relief, sadness, happiness.  “Oh believe me, I fucking missed you too. Don’t you fucking dare think this was easy for me”

_You've got a velvet mouth_

_You're so succulent and beautiful_

_Shimmering and dirty wonderful_

All the built-up emotions, all the desperation, the holding back, the loneliness now turned into a kiss – the most aggressive kiss Simon and Renton ever shared. It was pushing against walls, tongue, saliva, swearing. Heat was rising inside both of them – not the kind of heat they got from shooting up, but a much more beautiful, fulfilling one.

As Mark let go of Sick Boy, his lover took his hand, the usual smug expression on his face and said “Come on Rent Boy, let’s take this fucking town by storm”

_And now are you on your way to a new tension headache_


End file.
